The Gift
by Eric'sWoman
Summary: Sookie receives a Birthday present from Bill that goes way beyond her imagination.


Name: The Gift

**Author**: **  
Eric'sWoman**

**Date**: 1-20-2010

**Current location**:

**Rated **: Mature Smut

**Genre**: Vampires

**Synopsis**: Bill gives Sookie the most erotic present for her Birthday. How could a girl ever refuse.

_**Sweet Shepherd of Judea….It feels so good to sit down. Tonight had been one of the most miserable nights of my life. It ranks right up there with all the beatings I've taken since getting involved with Vampires. If someone had told me 5 years ago I would be up to my neck in the supernatural world, I would have had them committed myself. To top it all off it is my birthday and I haven't anyone special to spend it with. **_

_**I wanted to be with Bill tonight but that spoilt brat of a queen, Sophie Ann, had other plans. I can bet you a shiny new nickel she knew what Bill had planned for my birthday. He told me it was a gift of such extreme thought that I would never imagine. I had to work a double shift, on my birthday, because Arlene's kids had the flu and Tara was out of town with Tray. Sam told me I didn't have to come in, but after what he did for the town when Maryann was here, I didn't have the heart to tell him no. Sam means the world to me and I know he will do anything for me. Giving his life for me is something I can never repay.**_

_**It didn't help there had been a football game in town. We had every body from the game in here celebrating our win. There's nothing like a bunch of drunken football fanatics. Keeping my shields up all night had drained me along with standing and carrying heavy trays of drinks and food for 12 hours. **_

_**Oh Bill. I wish you were here. I need your arms around me. I need to hear you tell me you love me. I need to put out this fire that's burning deep in my center. Damn you Sophie Ann! What did she need him to do? He's been gone for a week already. I know she is doing this on purpose, just to keep us apart.**_ _**If I was standing right in front of her right now, I'd put a silver stake right through her stone cold heart.**_

_**When I reached my house 10 minutes later I was amazed to think how I don't even remember driving here because I'm so tired. My next plan of action was to make my muscles move so I could get into the house. Ugh, shoot me now. **_

_**I walked into the back door, locked it back, and headed straight up the stairs to my bathroom. I didn't have the energy to look for something to eat. I just wanted to soak in a hot tub and just pray I didn't fall asleep from exhaustion and drown myself. That would sure be a Sookie moment.**_

_**My fluffy pink robe Bill had given me for Christmas was hanging on the door so I don't need to go into my bedroom yet. At least I would have something to wrap around me that reminded me of him. Good, less steps to have to take. As the tub filled up I took my cloths off and placed them in the hamper. Crap, my slippers aren't in here, oh well I'm just going to walk straight to my bed.**_

_**The hot water feels so good on my stressed, worn out muscles. I should get me something to eat before I go to bed but I think I'm just too damn tired to chew, much less walk down and back up the stairs again. I wish Bill were here with me. I could take some of his blood and feel so much better. Oh…. and then we could make love until daylight. The feel of his hands on my body just……SOOKIE !!! Stop it, I told myself. What am I trying to do to myself! He's not here and nothing is going to change that. He sent me a text telling me Happy Birthday and told me he misses me, but I want more, I WANT him, I need him inside me so bad.**_

_**Ok Sookie, I told myself, stop it. He's not here and he's not going to be. I just have to dry myself off and climb into bed. Bill will be home in a couple of days and then we can celebrate. I'm sure I will fall to sleep as soon as my head hits the pillow anyway. Probably wouldn't have the energy for sex anyway…….hmmm bet I'd sure try. **_

_**Tears began to fill my eyes as I fell into my own pity party. How did the song go, "It's my party and I can cry if I want to." My own brother didn't even remember. Sam finally remembered when we had maybe 5 minutes of being caught up on orders. My Gran always had made me a fresh apple cake for my birthday. I miss her so much. Now I'm sitting in a tub trying to relax my muscles enough to crawl into bed alone and bawling like a baby. Gee can this day even get any worse. Sniff. Sniff.**_

_**Ok I had gotten over my self pity party after two refills of hot water. Time to get myself out of the tub and into bed. I kept a small clock in the bathroom so I would never be late for work and right now it's about 2:32 am. Thank goodness I have tomorrow off to sleep as long as I want. I think I'm going to need it.**_

_**As I'm drying off and slipping my robe on I feel a void. That feeling can only tell me a vampire is in the house. Oh can I be so lucky? Can it really be Bill back to surprise me?**_

_**Wrapping myself up quickly, not even bothering to put a towel over my wet hair, I open the door and quickly hurry to my bedroom. Strange…. I always leave my door open. I live here alone so there's no reason to shut it.**_

_**My heart starts beating 90 to nothing as I reach for the door knob. I can't believe it; he let me think he couldn't be here. I should be mad, but when you love someone as much as I do Bill how could you ever stay mad long. In my heart I knew he wouldn't leave me alone tonight of all nights.**_

_**As I turn the door know I yell "Bill, I should be so angry wi………..WHAT THE HELL???!!! WHAT THE F**K ARE YOU DOING HERE? **_

_**Ok I'm tired, this can't be happening, not tonight. It's Eric of all people...or should I say vampire, but what the h*ll is he doing here? **_

_**Leaning back on my bed with his arms crossed under his head with the grin of a Cheshire cat and a huge bow on his….uh…naked body. The bow was strategically placed over his manhood. And in only Eric fashion he was making the bow move up and down.**_

_**"Eric, you get out of my bed right now and get dressed! I am too tired to put up with ant harassment from you. How dare you come in here? As a matter of fact, Eric I resen"………**_

_**"Now hold it a minute lover," he said. I didn't come here without permission. I always told you I would never be in your bed unless you invited me. Oh and if you need to dress you can drop the robe on the floor. I promise not to watch."**_

_**"Oh sure, like I'm going to do that, in your dreams mister. Ok, so tell me then, why are you here? I'm tired Eric and I have no patience or energy to deal with you tonight. Bill will be furious, and do I have to remind you I am his? " **_

_**Can I get any more miserable I thought? Why me? Why do vampires always want me? What do they think I am? Do I have a 'Blood Buffet' tattoo on my neck?**_

_**"Oh but lover, it is Bill who sent me. I am your Birthday present!"**_

_**"WHAT??? No way. Bill would never do such a thing. He knows how much I hate you." Honestly did Eric think I had lost my mind?**_

_**Eric sat up and handed me a beautifully wrapped box. "What is that? I don't want anything from you."**_

_**"Calm down Sookie, it's not from me, it's from Bill. He said you would be very upset and I should give you this."**_

_**"I don't trust you. You're lying to me. Bill would never send you with my gift. You're just trying to seduce me."**_

_**"No Sookie, I promised you I would never force myself on you. You will ask me into your bed eventually and accept me as your lover soon."**_

_**"Oh no I won't!"**_ _**Of course I had to stomp my foot ....like that made any difference.**_

_**"Lover we can sit here and argue till dawn if you like but I think you should open your gift."**_

_**Wanting to get him out of here and into bed so I could calm down and sleep, I took the box from his hand. I swear I'm so mad right now I could stake Eric and Bill if this is true. Surely Bill wouldn't send Eric to my house on purpose, much less my bed. No, Eric has to be lying.**_

_**I sat in the chair in my room and put the box on my lap. I watch Eric as I slowly opened the box. I don't trust him. This has to be a trick. **_

_**Oh My God!**_ _**Inside the box are fur lined silver cuffs. Much like the ones Lafayette used to hold Tara when they took her from Maryann. Except these were more expensive and silver. There was also a small vial of blood and a note.**_

_**"Sookie my Darling, I know you are upset and if you will just wait and let me explain to you what I have done"…….I thought to myself as I read the note, I recognize Bill's handwriting so I know it is from him but what is he doing sending Eric of all people here with his gift to me.**_

Part 2

_**I sat back into the chair dumbfounded. This has to be a nightmare. Would Bill really do this? I read the note again......again. Yep it still said the same thing. **_

_**Looking at Eric I wondered if it was a trick. "Eric, I want to ask you a question. You always told me you would never lie to me. Did you write this note?'**_

_**"No, my lover I did not."**_

_**"I am not your lover and never will be so stop calling me that. Ok, did you force Bill to write this?"**_

_**"No, I did not. Sookie I do not know what is in the box. Bill had a messenger deliver the box to me two days ago at Fangtasia. With it was a note to me telling me to bring this to you and do what ever you told me to do. Of course you know any invitation I get to be alone with you I will take my pet."**_

_**"I'm not your pet. Do you see a collar on my neck?"**_

_**"No, but I can get you one if you like." Of course he had to flash that crocked smile at me with his fangs showing.**_

_**Ok now what do I do, I asked myself. If Bill really meant for me to do this he must have a d*mn good reason. He hates Eric as much as I do and he would never agree to Eric being alone with me. Especially in my bedroom.**_

_**As I read the note one more time as I looked at the contents, I figured it out. I can do this. Oh this will be so much fun.**_

_**"Ok Eric, it looks like you are my birthday present from Bill and you are my slave to do exactly as I say. Do you understand?"**_

_**Eric had a look of disbelief on his face. Even he was actually surprise. "Sookie I am at your mercy. Do with me as you will. My body is at your disposal. Remind me to thank Bill properly when he returns."**_

_**"Alright. First there are some rules. Since you are mine for the night you must obey or everything stops. Do you agree?"**_

_**"Lover, when I get to show you what I can do to you and for you, you will never want Bill again."**_

_**"I am not your lover! Stop saying that! First rule; do not speak unless I ask you to. OK?"**_

_**" Ok. "he said.**_

_**"Second rule," this I'm going to really enjoy I thought to myself as I reached into the box," you have to wear these handcuffs until I release you. They are silver but they are fur lined so they will not tough your skin. You know you will be slightly weakened but mostly you will be unharmed, just contained for my pleasure."**_

_**At first Eric creased his eyebrows at the thought of being handcuffed with silver. He let a low growl escape his chest. He knew they wouldn't contain him for long as he was so old, but still he didn't like being restricted. He wanted to put his hands on her body and feel every inch of her luscious body. He knew his fingers could do wonders for her. **_

_**"Ok." he said.**_

_**I took in a deep breath for courage. Slowly I walked to the bed, not trusting Eric. It wouldn't surprise me if he just grabbed me and took me as he sucked my body dry of blood. Oh my God, what a thought. If Bill thinks Jessica is a brat being his child, Eric has no clue how much I would hate him.**_

_**"Put your hands over your head and do not grab me." I kept my eyes on him till I had him cuffed to the top rail of my headboard. I saw him slowly close his eyes as I tightened them on his wrist. "Is the silver hurting you?"**_

_**If she only knew how much I wanted to reach up and put her nipple in my mouth as she leaned over me. She would never admit it but I could smell her arousal. Her nipples were hard and pressing against the fabric of that horrible robe. Her body deserved to be wrapped in the purest silk, not this imitation cloth, he thought.**_

_**"No. It's irritating but not painful."**_

_**As I stepped back and looked at him I had a flash of heat hit me. Oh no, I can't get excited about this. I have never done anything like this. Why is it turning me on so much? Especially with Eric! **_

_**"I am going downstairs to get something. I won't be gone but just a minute. Will you be ok?" Why do I care I think to myself. **_

_**"I have an eternity to wait for you. I will be here waiting for body to be next to mine." This is torture knowing I am bound and unable to hold her next to me, but no matter if I can't I can satisfy her in ways Bill never can. **_

_**Ok Sookie, breath. You can do this, I think to myself. I can feel excitement growing deep in me though. No, I am only supposed to feel these feelings for Bill. Breath, breath, breath....ok don't hyperventilate yourself. OK I can do this, I can do this...choo choo....me and the Little Engine That Could. **_

_**I remembered the whip cream I had bought for the apple pie last Sunday for desert in the fridge. There should be enough to do this. I started to calm down and got kinda giddy at the thought of what I was about to do. I am way out of my league here but I've read enough romance novels to know what to do. Hmm, I think I'm going to enjoy this......but not too much, and of course not as much as I would if it was Bill. The prospect of what I was about to do gave me a little boost of energy. **_

_**When I made it back to my room, Eric was just as I had left him. I half expected him to bust lose from the cuffs. Alright there was one more thing I needed to do first. I went over to the box from Bill and took out the vial of blood.**_

_**"Third rule, you are not allowed to bite me. You cannot take any of my blood."**_

_**Now this I didn't like at all, Eric thought. I had planned to take a small amount of her blood and give her some of mine again. When I tricked her into taking my blood in Dallas, was one of the most erotic times I have had in centuries. I remember having to pull one of my knees up to give my erection room to expand. If Bill hadn't interrupted me I would have *** right there in the room full of dead bodies and destruction. That's ok, I got some of my blood into her. She doesn't know that because of it I can tell she is getting aroused at what she has in mind. This just might work out in my favor. She would really be upset if she knew that I feel her dreams. That dream was proof to what we will be soon.**_

_**"Well that's not really what I had in mind. If you exchange blood with me I promise this will be a Birthday you will never forget, but I understand, I am here to do your wishes. There will be another time."**_

_**It took all I had not to argue with him and just tell him to leave, but I didn't. I had other plans. I took the vial of blood out of the box as I thought what Bill had said in the note, "Sookie, I have put a vial of my blood in here for you. With my blood flowing through you, it will give you the strength and courage for this night with Eric"...........**_

_**I took the vial and opened it. I turned it up and swallowed the sweet liquid as it ran down my throat. His blood always tasted like hot, sweet, fire to me. Now I'm ready. This should be interesting.**_

_**I turned the lights out and lit the candles Tara had given me for Christmas. I had wanted to wait till Bill came home to use them, but tonight would be perfect time for them.**_

_**As the aroma filled the room I walked over to the foot of the bed......"Eric, look at me. I want you to watch me." As I slowly untied the sash I could see the excitement in his eyes. They were on fire. His eyes almost glowed. A deep growl escaped his lips as I slowly opened the robe....**_

_**The Gods have smiled upon me, he thought. Her breast are perfect. Her nipples are so hard and needing attention. I feel her arousal growing also. I never thought she would ever do anything like this. As she dropped the robe to the floor I saw her sweet, hot, mound covered with small curls of tan hair. I was so glad she didn't shave herself bare like a lot of women did that I have been with. I love a woman to be in her natural state. That was something I admire about her, she doesn't conform to popular fads. Her body is perfect. She is a Goddess. A Goddess born to be mine.**_

_**As I dropped the robe to the floor, I was amazed at myself for doing this. If someone had told me I would have spent my Birthday in bed with Eric, I would have slapped them. **_

_**What I didn't expect was to be aroused at what I was doing. Maybe I shouldn't have drunk Bill's blood. His blood always sent a fire to my lower region. Oh well too late now. Maybe this might be better than I thought.**_

_**My nostrils flared as I took in her scent.....Eric thought. I felt the heat hit deep in her inner core. I knew she really wanted me deep down. We will just have to see if she is brave enough to do this......"Sookie"....**_

_**"Sshhhh, I said you were not allowed to speak remember."**_

_**Part 3**_

_**The small amount of Bill's blood I had swallowed empowered me. I could also feel Eric's arousal. His desire for me is so intense. Almost primal. Bill had told me to..."do whatever is in my heart"... so here goes...giddy up Sookie.....**_

_**As the robe fell to the floor I leaned over and placed my hands on both his ankles. His skin is so cool. That's not surprising to me though after being with Bill. I felt him flinch as my hands touched him.....slowly I ran my fingertips up his legs. I will say he has beautifully muscular legs. I can feel every muscle defined, hardened my years of being a Viking Warrior.**_

_**She might as well of had a branding iron in her hands. Oh Sookie if you just knew how much I am craving your body under mine ....he thought.**_ _**Every cell in my body is alive. **_

_**I can feel desire coiling through him....this is working beautifully. I could feel myself being mesmerized by the feel of his body. I have never had this much control over anyone. It feels liberating. **_

_**Slowly I leaned over as I put one knee on the bed between his feet...."Hm, what should I do with the key? I need to hide it. I need to put it somewhere you can't reach it." With that thought I thought of the perfect place...somewhere he hadn't. **_

_**I took my hand that wasn't holding the key and slowly cupped my breast. I let out a moan and tilted my head back as I traced my lips with my tongue. I squeezed my nipple between my fingers as I bit my bottom lip. I looked up and could see the pain of want on his face. I slowly lowered my hand sensually down my stomach. I moaned again as I reached my mound. I traced the outline with my fingers and slowly let one finger slip between my folds. I was shocked at how wet I was. I'm enjoying this better than I thought I would.**_

_**I put one foot on the end of the bed and told Eric to watch closely. As I was feeling myself I put another finger between the lips of my p*ssy and pulled them apart....as I spread my self open I took the key and pushed it slowly inside me....I saw his eyes grow wide as I pulled my fingers away and licked them.**_

_**Hold back....hold back I kept telling myself. Never in all my centuries have I seen a woman do something so exotically erotic. She is amazing. She actually tasted her own juices. I knew she had fantasies hidden in her, but this is beyond even my thoughts. She never fails to amaze me. I need her, I WANT her!!**_

_**Look at her breast. So perfect and round begging to be caressed and kissed. Her nipples are so hard with desire. Please make her come high enough to give me a chance to suckle and nip at them. I want so much to please her. This is her night and I will show her I can stay in control of myself, he thought, but oh this is such torture. **_

_**"Eric, I believe in seizing the moment that pleases me. I believe in taking what I want and I want you........I want to taste every inch of you under my tongue. I want to inhale your scent. You smell of Sandalwood to me and that pleases me." I said this in a slow breathy voice as I leaned over and placed feathery kissed his stomach. I quickly licked his stomach and made a small circle around his navel.**_

_**The mood in the room changed at that moment. There was a feeling of static electricity in the room, and it had electrodes attached to both our bodies. I am fulfilling a fantasy I have had since I saw him in Fangtasia. Who wouldn't be attracted to this giant of a man? He oozes raw sex. and he is under my spell right now. Right where I want him.**_

_**Slowly and seductively I crawled higher up the bed, leaning over him as I kept his face in my eyes. His eyes change the more frustrated he gets. The were a beautiful sky blue, but the longer we are like this they have begun to look like swirling, sparkling topaz. Mesmerizing.**_

_**I used my knees to push his legs apart farther. I sat back on my feet....."Well I think it's time I look under this giant bow and see what you have brought me for my Birthday.......HOLY GUACAMOLE........I tried not to be shocked, but DAMN. Never in my life had I ever imagined any man could be so big. Bill isn't small by no means but.......how could any woman take this! Ok Sookie, I told myself, don't show shock, keep your cool....breath.**_

_**I quenched my first reaction to laugh at her expression. I loved it. I'm not called a sexual god for nothing. I have had over a thousand years to learn exactly what it takes to please a woman and to keep her wanting more......she will not be disappointed, he thought. I want lose from these blasted restraints. I want to take her and please her in ways she will never get from any other man. She will be left craving me from now on.**_

_**"Mmmmmmm.....this is just what I wanted. I know your c*ock will feel so good up inside me." Slowly, seductively, I stuck a finger in the whip cream. Never in my wildest dreams would I ever have thought I would use it for this. I very purposefully looked in his eyes as I brought my finger to my mouth. I closed my eyes and moaned as I stuck my finger all the way into my mouth slowly. My other hand on his thigh felt the ripple go through him. He wants me. Bad.**_

_**I closed my mouth around my finger and slowly pulled it out. Then I ran my tongue up and down slowly as I licked all the whip cream off. I made sure to watch him as I circled the end of my finger with my tongue. "Do you taste as good? I bet you do." His fangs were fully extended now, longer than I think I've ever seen them. Yes, this is working perfectly.**_

_**Eric closed his eyes and moaned as I saw the muscles in his arms bulge as he strained against the handcuffs. I'm glad the silver isn't touching his skin. I don't want him to feel anything but what I'm doing.**_

_**"No no, my love slave," I whispered in the sexiest voice I could. I sat up on my knees and put my hands on the bed next to his ribs. I leaned in close to his ear and let my nipples brush his chest lightly. I knew this is torturing him.....**_

_**Her nipples felt as small electrodes stuck into my skin as she let them brush my chest. Oh how bad I want to be behind her with my c*ock buried deep inside her as I drive her to ecstasy as she screams my name as her orgasm squeezes my c*ock with her velvet lined p*ssy. I feel the heat emanating from her body. I smell her arousal. I want to have my hands on her hips as I am behind her slamming my c*ck deep into her until I release my *** in her wet hungry p*ssy!**_

_**"I told you to watch me and do not pull against the restraints."**_

_**Her hot breath in my ear is enough to make me rip these cuffs apart and ravage her. All it would take is one good pull. They may be made of silver, but at my age that small chain between them is nothing for my strength. She is driving me mad. Damn you woman, if I didn't want you so bad I would just take you now and f*ck you into submission. She will ask me to take her. She will be mine.**_

_**"I want to explore every part of your body with my tongue until you can't hold back anymore. I want to taste you in my mouth, in my throat. I want to feel your c*ck deep in my belly as you claim regions never explored." **_

_**I moved my lips close to his just out of reach as I said.."I love the smell and feel of you and I can't wait any longer.....I want to taste you Eric." I slowly traced my tongue behind his ear to his jaw. I felt him tense up more. I kissed his neck and bit him...not gently but not hard either. This made his growl again in his throat. I began doing feathery kisses up his jaw line to his mouth. I traced his lips with my tongue...."mmmmmm, so good." I pressed my lips to his and his parted as I stuck my tongue into his mouth. I ran my tongue over the tips of his fangs making sure I slightly pierced my tongue so a drop of my blood would get on his tongue. Damn he kisses good. I can feel a pull in my stomach that aches for attention.**_

_**Her blood! I have never tasted anything so sweet. It taste like a life force my body craves. It burns my tongue as fire! All I know she is taste so f*cking good, but I've never tasted blood like hers. What is she? What is she that can drive me to the brink of insanity? It's almost too hard not to *** right now, but I will wait. She will ask me to take her. I can hear her heart beating faster and heat emanating from her. The blood pulsing through her body is racing. Soon my Sookie, soon. All you have to do is ask, Eric thought to himself.**_

_**As I moved my mouth from his I sucked his bottom lip and bit it gently. "There are other places I want to taste...and maybe not so gently." I reached and took another finger of the whip cream. This time I rubbed his hardened nipples with the cream. Damn this man has an awesome chest. His shoulders are so broad and big. **_

_**I pulled my legs up and sat myself down on his stomach. I could fell his massive erection against my bottom. The coolness of his body on my hot p*ssy felt so good, but at the same time very good. I slowly rotated my hips and pressed myself onto him....mmmm.....**** this feels good. I couldn't help myself, I leaned my head back and moaned at the feeling.**_

_**She is so wet! Her hot p*ssy on my stomach feels so good. I feel her juices spreading between us as I felt her gently move and rotate her hips on me. I feel her heart beat quickening. The beats are almost inseparable. I want you too my lover. I will satisfy you as no one can, and I will. How can any one woman do such things to me? She has more of a hold on me than any silver could. I am completely at her mercy. I was born to have her. I just know it. That key has no idea how lucky it is.**_

_**I leaned down and circled his nipples with my tongue licking the cream off. I bit his nipple and looked up at him as I felt my teeth break the skin. As soon as his blood came to the surface I went to the other one making sure not to get his blood into me. **_

_**"Sookie" he said in a tortured voice....."Shhhh,"I said," remember, no talking. This is my present to do with as I please." I took more cream and placed a trail of it down to where my p*ssy was on his stomach. **_

_**I sat up and pressed my whole body on top of him. His erection was pressed between us. I slowly moved to smear the cream between us, pressing my **** hard against his skin. "Oh Eric, you feel so good beneath me, "I moaned. I felt his body quiver under me. I felt his erection move between us. He is SO big! He would fill places inside me that was never meant to be felt. **_

_**Oh to have my arms wrapped around her. I actually ache to feel her arms around me as she asks me to take her. She feels so natural to me, like I was born for her and she was for me. I want to touch her with every fiber in me. No, I will prove to her I can do this. I will prove to her she can trust me. I can wait. I will wait forever if I have to. Forever is what I have plenty of.**_

_**I can feel my heart beating against his chest. I am getting so aroused at what I am doing to him. I never knew anything could be so satisfying....so right. My breathing is so fast now.....I have to slow down or I'm going to lose it.....I'm not through yet....I have to finish this first...before I............Sookie knew what she had to do now.**_

_**Her breathing is accelerating. Her blood is pumping faster and faster. She is almost to her breaking point. I can tell.....I'm ready my lover....all you have to say is, I want you to take me, and I will.....oh will I ever! Eric's thoughts were torturing him. The feel of her body and the scent of her arousal were almost more than he could bear. He remembered the battles he had been through and the wounds he had sustained.......but they compared nothing to what Sookie was doing to him......if he could just make her understand how much he needed her. He realized just then that his feelings ran deeper than just curiosity. What has she done to me? What is she that she could have this much power over me?**_

_**Sookie inched herself lower down to his massive, throbbing, c*ck. As she sat back on her legs between his she reached and got a handful of cream. OH MY GOD.....my fingers barely touch around his throbbing d*ck! There's no way that would ever fit inside me. It would rip me apart. Hell if he buried himself completely it would reach easy to my belly button.....but I think it would be something a girl could get accustomed to.**_

_**Her hand!!! If she pulled away I bet you could see burn marks on my d*ck. Her hand is so hot and she is grasping me as she spreads the whip cream up and down my c*ck. For an inexperienced woman she can make me feel ways I never felt before. This seems so natural to her. If she knew how she was affecting me. It's getting harder and harder to hold my *** back. Her hot hand combined with the smooth up and down motion is about to drive me to release or insanity...which ever comes first.**_

_**As I am stroking him up and down I look into his eyes as I take my tongue and like the tip. I place **__**the **__**head of his throbbing c*ck into my mouth and swirl my tongue around the tip. I feel his whole body ripple as a growl vibrates deep in his chest. I take him deeper into my throat and slowly pull him out of my mouth. I kept my tongue in contact with his c*ck licking down to the base and up again circling the tip, tasting the cream and pre-*** on the tip.**_

_**"Eric.......would you like me to release the cuffs now?" I asked as I looked into his eyes that were now glazed over with desire. "You may speak."**_

_**"Yes. I want to hold you. I want to wrap my arms around you. I want to f*ck you as you have never before until you scream my name."...he said.**_

_**"Ok, I will have to take my hands away from you to let you go."**_

_**"That won't be necessary," as he said this he pulled his hands apart and broke the chain between the cuffs. **_

_**In only his vampire speed as they can do he had his arms around me and on top of me. It took my breath away to feel his weight upon me. I could feel his massive, throbbing c*ck pressed against me. He was in a delirious fit of passion. I had almost driven him too far. **_

_**"Say it Sookie, say it. I will not take you by force. All you have to say is 'Eric I want you to take me.' Say it Sookie! SAY IT! **_

_**"Do what's in your heart, Sookie"....Bill's words came to me then. Thank you Bill.**_

_**"Eric......I........I...........I RESCIND YOUR INVITATION!! GET OUT OF MY BED AND MY HOUSE!!!!!**_

_**The look in his eyes as he froze for a moment..............he was compelled. He had no choice as he backed away toward my door.......**_

_**Part 4**_

_**********Eric's thoughts about the shocking words********_

_**Unmitigated rage coursed through my body. I had never seen this coming. I could feel it in her. She had wanted me, wanted me to satisfy the craving she had deep within her. It had all been a ruse, a lie from the very beginning. She had never planned to follow through. She has released the beast in me that I have fought to control for centuries. She had broken the chains that had it bound with only those four words. Those words will forever be engraved in me.**_

_**She is the light in my darkness. Without her the beast would consume me and commit me into total darkness from which I could never return. I can't keep it leashed without her. **_

_**What had she done to me? How after all these centuries was this human able to penetrate the walls of my emotions? Feelings I had long forgotten. She was more than a meal. She was more than a conquest. What was she? Why?**_

_**The trees were no match for me as I flew toward Shreveport. I was so eaten up with rage, no F5 tornado could match the destruction I did. Every tree had been uprooted and splintered. They were of little comfort to me for releasing my frustration. She has confused me and aggravated me and made me deliriously happy all at the same time.**_

_**Grief overwhelmed me as I landed in the forest and it just consumed me. I lifted my head and roared like a wounded animal would to ease their pain. I was a predator, a creature of darkness. I had closed off all my emotions centuries ago. As I stood in the darkness I knew I had to find myself again. I was a warrior. I didn't let anyone weaken me; penetrate my mind the way she had. I am the oldest vampire in my area, the most powerful, and most cunning. No one can penetrate my safeguards I have made of myself. No one can approach me without my permission.**_

_**Then why had I opened myself to her? A human. Why should I give a damn? Women are a dime a dozen. I throw away as many as I use. Why is she so f*cking special? Especially to me. My chest feels as if a sword had penetrated it and twisted as it were removed. **_

_**Her voice filled my mind.....'Eric I rescind your invitation'....I had not felt anything like it in centuries. I heard her words and I know she meant them, but I also felt her and she didn't want to say them. She had wanted me to sooth her needs. She wanted to have my arms around her. She wanted to feel me deep within her. Those two hours we were in her bedroom, had connected us whether she wanted to admit it or not. That one tiny drop of her blood she had let drop on my tongue, gave me her emotions.**_

_**I think about Sookie and I am overwhelmed. Her laughter, her smile, her temper, they all consume me. Why? I am so amused by her and infuriated. Only she could get away with slapping me. I love her spunk. She has a loyalty I admire for her friends and family. She will stand before any adversary for them, for the truth. Hell she stood up to me about Lafayette. **_

_**That's it! She is me! She doesn't cower in the face of danger. She is loyal in her word. I found myself smiling. I need her. I need her like an addict needed a drug; I need her like a vampire needs blood. I found myself smiling at her teasing me, the bravery she possesses. Her voice soothes me. I am so intrigued by her. I hate to admit it to myself but I actually admire her. She played me at my own game. Control. Absolute control!**_

_**That's my Sookie. She is learning well. So young and strong for a human, but not strong enough. At that thought I roared with laughter. Oh my Sookie, we are going to have so much fun at this game you have started. We think alike. We also now have a blood connection, something she really didn't think quite through before she had let taste her blood. Oh and how sweet it is. Nothing like I have ever tasted before.**_

_**Alright my lover, I will take the challenge. It's my turn now. I'll send her a little mental push, very delicate so as not to make her suspicious. She will feel a burning desire for me deep in her core. She cannot deny it. She will need release soon, and I know just how to do it. Besides, she owes me a key, a very lucky key that is hidden where I will be soon.**_

_**I reveled in the remainder of my flight home. Yes, this had been a good night. I had seen her completely naked before me, the most beautiful body on top of me. She had taken me into her mouth. She has seen what I have to offer and it will be an offer she will not be able to refuse. Yes dear Sookie, I'll play. I will fight for you.**_

_**I love the feel of power I felt as I flew home. The wind rushing against my body, the night speaking to me, whispering a plan to me, a game I will relish in playing. Get ready Sookie, my first move will be there shortly.**_

*************  
_**Ok, that's it, I'm going to die. I just know it. I'm dead. Eric's going to catch me outside at night and just drain me dry, Sookie thought to herself. What the hell have I done? **_

_**First of all I should have never teased him like that. I'm so embarrassed, well maybe a little. I'd never admit it to anyone but I was getting into it really good. I still can't believe I took it so far and then when he had broken the handcuffs lose, I RESCINDED his invitation! He could have snapped my neck before I ever finished rescind. Sweet Shepherd of Judea I'm dead!!**_

_**Ok, Sookie, get a hold of yourself. Think. Well, if he was that mad at me he could have drained me then or just took what he wanted...hhmmmmm...no, stop thinking that way. I do not want to have sex with Eric.....well not right now anyway, but I did. Oh good grief, what am I going to do now? He's not going to just let this go. **_

_**Leave it to me to p!ss off Bill's Sheriff. Eric could send him to the North Pole forever just for spite at what I did to him. I know Bill told me, in his note, to do whatever was in my heart. He said he knew that since Eric had tricked me and I sucked the bullets out of him in Dallas, thinking he was dying, I had swallowed some of his blood. Bill could tell I was having erotic dreams about Eric. I hate it that he can sense what I'm feeling. I love Bill, but I can't even have my own thoughts and feelings to myself. **_

_**Ggggrrrrrrrrr...Well I guess since I'm up I better get me something to eat while I think about this. **_

_**Ten minutes after I had made me some soup and a glass of tea, I had time to clearly think about my night. First I had worked a double shift. I had no time to eat much less sit down because we were swamped with drunken football fans. I get home and I find Eric, naked, in my bed. Bill had given Eric my gift......strangest gift I ever received.....Bill tells me to do whatever is in my heart.....good thing he specified in my heart and not my body.....then I preceded to seduce Eric while I had him handcuffed to my bed......then after 2 hours of getting him ...and me...to the point of no return......I rescind his invitation to my bed and house. OUCH! Ok, I felt that pinch, I am awake, damn. Why couldn't this be a dream?**_

_**After the dreams I'd been having about Eric and I, I guess I had some hidden fantasy in me that just came out. I have to admit it was pretty good. If I hadn't been with Bill, I would have probably gone through with it. Hell, I know I would have. It was so hard to tell him to leave because honestly, I did want him. It's been two weeks since Bill has been home. I will admit though that when I saw how big he is, it did kind of scare me. **_

_**Bill has been the only man I've ever been with so I haven't really seen many naked men. I remember when I was younger and Tara and I went into Jason's room looking for his football. When we looked under his bed there were some dirty magazines. We giggled big eyed at each other and dared the other one to look in them. Well I lost the bet and when I opened the magazine my eyes got as big as saucers. That was the first time I had ever seen naked people, having sex. We screamed and ran out of his room. Later we couldn't believe people really did such things, but it was funny.**_

_**Thing is, Eric is larger than what was in those pictures and I just don't see how that could ever fit in me. Ooooook, I gotta stop thinking about this or I'll never get any sleep. I can still feel the need and wetness between my legs. Maybe a shower will help. I am still sticky with whipped cream anyway. Oh, that reminds me; I better get that out of my room before Tara comes home and finds it in my room. Yeah, that would take a lot of explaining I don't want to have to do.**_

_**After I put my plate in the sink, I went up to my bathroom and turned on the shower. While it was getting warm I stripped my sticky sheets and put on clean ones. I can see a mark on the wood where the chain between the cuffs had been. I felt s stir in my core all over again. Damn I need relief. This is torturing me also.**_

_**I get into the shower and lean under the shower with my hands on the wall. The hot water feels good as it runs down me. The spray hits my breast and my nipples become hard all over again. As I start to lean up I feel that void of someone in the house. A vampire. Eric?! No can't be. He can't come in until I invite him. Bill would have called me if he were going to be home tonight. Well who..........**_

_**Then I feel two hands reach around me and cup my breast! PAM!!??**_

_**"Hello Sookie," she said. "My frustrated Master sent me to help you retrieve something you forgot to give him." **_

_**"Pam? What are you doing in my shower? And what the hell are you doing naked in my shower, with your hands on me?!"**_

_**" Well, Sookie, you know, I have always been very interested to find out just what it is that makes the men just go stupid over you. You have such a sweet smell that I thought since my Master sent me, I might as well get what he left myself."**_

_**Oh no, Sookie thought. This can't be happening. She has her hands around me kneading my breast while she has my nipples between her fingers. **_  
_**I hate to admit it but it does feel good. If I hadn't gotten myself as worked up as I did Eric, I could rescind her invitation and make her leave. But hey, this has been a crazy night already, and I am horney as hell, and she sure knows what to do. Damn this feels good.**_

_**"Pam," I asked. "Just what is it....mmmmm....um just what did I forget to give Eric?"**_

_**"He said you forgot to give him the key since you never gave him a chance to get it himself. So I offered to come get it for him since he can't come in your house." She said this as she leaned over my shoulder and spoke so softly in my ear. "You have always intrigued me. Your body is exquisite, beautiful, with skin like satin. Your breast feel so inviting with the need to be nibbled on and kissed. I can please you in ways no man can because being a woman, I know just where you need to be touched and kissed. Let me make love to you Sookie, give yourself to me."**_

_**.GOD! The key is still inside me! Pam wants to get it? Mmmmmm....this is making my core so tied up in knots...I need to get the key out....no, I want Pam to get the key out. Her breath on me and her hands on my breast fell like nothing I have ever felt. She has stirred a need in me that I cannot ignore now.......Oh yes, I need her...now.**_

_**A woman having sex with me? Am I really doing this? Right now.........hell yeah. I can't think of anything more erotic......**_

_**"Pam," I breathed slowly.**_

_**"Shhh, Sookie, let me take care of you. I know just what you need and just how to give it to you. I am especially happy to retrieve the golden key."**_

_**Part 5**_

_**Yep, Sookie thought to herself, this is for sure one of those crazy dingoes ate my baby days. First I'm naked in bed with Eric and now I'm in the shower with Pam.**_

_**My breath caught in my throat as Pam's hands cupped my breast pinching my hard nipples between her fingers. I could feel her breath and soft, sensuous lips as she put feathery kisses along my shoulder. Slowly she kissed up my neck as she caressed my breast. I have never felt such lust and abandon of all my senses. After getting myself worked up into such a tizzy with Eric, I can't deny this feels so damn good.**_

_**"Sookie, I can feel your mental struggle of your time with Eric tonight. I can feel the pounding of your heart as it sends your blood rushing through your body," Pam said. "I feel a longing need imprisoned in your body yet to be quenched." Oh how I wish I had more time with her, Pam thought.**_

_**Slowly I felt Pam's hands ease down to my stomach. I felt my already pounding heart speed up as a new fire burned in me. I would never admit it to anyone that I was so turned on by a woman, but Pam is a beautiful woman that just exudes sexuality. I felt her pull me closer to her. I could feel her firm breast mash up against my back making me shake with hunger for a release of my pent up need.**_

_**Pam slowly laid her hands just below my navel. She was steady kissing my neck and nipping at my ear. I leaded my head back to give her farther access. F*ck this feels good!**_

_**"Sookie, place your hands under mine."**_

_**"If I let go of the wall I'll fall down," I said breathlessly.**_

_**"I would never let you fall, trust me," Pam said into my ear.**_

_**I put my hands on my stomach as she placed her hands on top of mine. She guided my left hand up to cup my breast as she squeezed it tenderly. It feels so erotic to be feeling my own breast with another woman's hand over mine. She started guiding my right hand, with her fingers laced with mine, down to my mound. **_

_**"Sookie, relax my precious. This is the most wonderful feeling. The feel of your wet body pressed next to mine is so wonderful. How I wish I had more time with you. Maybe you will allow me back again."**_

_**As our fingers were laced together they reached my mound. A moan left my throat as the feeling of us doing this was so erotic. At this moment I am more turned on than I have ever been. Yes, I do believe I want Pam back again. I want to experience the full experience of a woman making love to me as I learn to please her. "Oh Pam, I do need you. I have never felt anything so good. Show me what you do to please a woman."**_

_**"Sookie, may I taste your blood. I will not take but a small amount, but I will not if you prefer. I just want to see if your blood is as sweet as your smell. You are intoxicating to me. I have never wanted a woman as much as I do you right now."**_

_**As Pam said this to me she guided our fingers into my hot dripping p*ssy. The feel of the hot water hitting both our bodies combined with the feel of her and my fingers both inside me was beyond comprehension.**_

_**My breathing increased as I moaned again and told her,"Yes, oh yes, bite me Pam, I want you too."**_

_**At that moment I felt our fingers increase in movement. She had our fingers pinching and rubbing my nub faster and faster. "Now Pam, now. Bite me!"**_

_**I felt her fangs as they punctured my skin just below my ear. Oh, f*ck me running, I thought. This feels so f*cking awesome! Yep I'm damn sure having her back. Next time in my bed. It feels like my heart is going to beat right out of my chest! **_

_**If Pam hadn't had a hold of me I would have melted down the drain. I felt my orgasm ripple through my body. Her touch with mine was something I had never felt before and I want to again. "OH, OH, Pam! Yes, harder, put our fingers inside me! I want to feel them inside me! yes, yes, .....YES!**_

_**Her blood! Her blood is so exotic tasting! In all my years I have never tasted anything like this! I want to never stop, but I have to! Stop, STOP! I keep telling myself. What is this small slip of a woman? Why does she taste the way she does? Why does she smell so damn sweet? I felt an orgasm escape me as a rumble deep in my chest escaped. "Oh, my sweet human, you make me feel as no other ever has. Your blood taste like an elixir of life. I want you again."**_

_**As we both came together I felt our fingers reach the key. Oh, I had forgotten the key again. Maybe I shouldn't use my p*ssy as a hiding spot again. Oh but if Pam will be the treasure hunter I will hide whatever she wants to find! **_

_**Slowly, as our fingers entwined around the key, she pulled our hands up from inside me. "Oh how I wish you didn't have to leave so soon Pam. I never thought being with a woman would feel so good. I have never done this before, but if you don't mind, I would like to have you back again. Though, next time I want it to last longer and to be in my bed."**_

_**I felt her lick the puncture marks to heal them closed. So tender. She did exactly as she asked; she only took a small taste. Maybe I should tell Eric and Bill both to take a hike; at least she listens to me.**_

_**"Oh Sookie, your blood taste like no other. It is as sweet as ambrosia. How I would have loved to have had more. Thank you for letting me taste you. Anytime you want me back, just send your need to me. I will feel it and I will be here as soon as I can. Yes, I too want more time with you. I will say, I now see what all the fuss is about you, and I have to agree."**_

_**We stepped out of the tub and dried each other off tenderly. Now that I was facing her I could see just how beautiful she is. I envy her breast. They are larger than mine and firm with areola's a light brown and no bigger than a quarter. Her nipples were hard and the perfect size to nibble on. Oh damn Sookie, I thought to myself, stop it. I've turned into such a horney heifer.**_

_**"Pam, you are very beautiful," I told her, "and I am looking forward to our next ...uh...meeting." That sounded so strange coming out of my mouth, but I meant it.**_

_**"Well thank you Sookie," she replied," I am also looking forward to seeing you again, privately," she smiled.**_

_**After we had dressed I went into my bedroom. It was only about 45 minutes till dawn and I knew she had to hurry to make it back to Shreveport before the sun came up.**_

_**As she turned to leave, she turned around and said, "My Master will be very pleased to know I have his special golden key," she hesitated for a second, "Sookie, you have done something to my Master no woman, even I, have ever done. You had complete control over him tonight. He is not sure what to make of it. I'm very proud of you. He is so enthralled with you. I have to admit I now see why, but please don't abuse what you have done to him tonight. You have brought emotions back to him he had forgotten centuries ago. He has lived over a thousand years hiding and living as a predatory animal. Always being hunted. Always going to sleep in fear he would be found and staked. His heart is awakening and you are doing this to him. He is a very good Master and I am fiercely loyal to him. It pleases me so much to see him so happy and you do make him happy.**_  
_**He is a great and fair man to those he is charged with protecting. I have watched him as he has fallen hard for you. You make him laugh. That's an emotion I haven't heard from him in centuries. He was very miserable and mechanical before you. He existed just to exist, nothing more. You are very curious to him. You must understand we do not have emotional ties to humans. They are food and servants, no more. You are different. You are far above any human. You are not a complete human. This I will be anxious to find out just what you are. Just understand Sookie, my Master would fight the world for you. He needs you. Please think about this. Goodnight."**_

_**"Uh...ok.....I promise to think about it, but I am Bills," I said.**_

_**"You need to talk to Bill about how the blood works," she said as she turned and walked out of the room.**_

_**Well, as I sat on my bed still numb from the nights activities, unable to move, I felt another void in my mind. OH sweet Shepherd of Judea, I thought, now who. This has got to stop.**_

_**"Sookie," Bill said quitely,"may I come in for a few minutes?"**_

_**"Oh Bill! Did you lose your mind giving me such a strange gift for my birthday? Why did you send me Eric? I thought you hated him and didn't want him near me. Where the hell have you been?" What made you do such a thing?" I was starting to get upset now. I had stayed calm all night because I think I was just in shock.**_

_**"Sookie, just calm down and let me explain. I was here all along. You were never alone since you came home. I was outside hearing everything, and feeling everything you went through," Bill said.**_

_**I covered my face and exclaimed, "Oh no, I'm so embarrassed you should have told me you would be outside."**_

_**"No, if I had you would have never have had the strength to do just what I'd hoped you would do."**_

_**"And just what was it I was supposed to do?"**_

_**"Sookie, you had complete control over Eric. No matter what I say to him or do to him, is of no avail. He constantly taunts me over you and I knew, or hoped, you would do exactly what I needed you to do. I am so proud of you Sookie. You never let him do anything you didn't want, you didn't let him bite you,"..........oops, hopefully Bill will never know I did let a tiny bit of my blood drip on Eric's tongue when I pierced it on his fangs on purpose, I thought.... "You did what no other woman or vampire has ever done to Eric Northman, you controlled him. My proudest moment was when you knew he was at his breaking point,".......and mine too, I thought........"you rescinded his invitation into your home. You proved to him you are mine and would never be his," Bill said. "This is what I meant when I said in the note to do what is in your heart. You are mine. I will never let you go. If things had gone against your wishes, I would have been in here in a flash. I would die for you, my sweet. I will say I was shocked to see Pam come here, but I also know it was just the release you needed. I would have liked to have watched you two"....BILL!" I know that's why I didn't come in until she left, but I want you to know I will never deny you Pam. You are welcome to her whenever you wish."**_

_**Ok, I'm embarrassed again.**_

_**His smile melted my heart. He cupped my face in both of his hands as he leaned in to kiss me. His cool lips felt so good, so right. I could taste his love for me in the cool moistness of his mouth. Oh, yes, I love this vampire, my vampire.**_

_**After Bill left, since it was just moments till dawn, I thought about the past hours. Yep, to say this was just a normal birthday would be like saying the Grand Canyon is just another crack in the ground. I think I'll go to sleep now, and that's just what I did.**_

**

* * *

**

_**It was just after dusk when Eric walked into his office. "Pam."**_

_**"Yes Master," she said.**_

_**"Do you have something that is mine?"**_

_**"Yes. I made sure not to wash it as you requested," as she handed him the key.**_

_********__Eric took the key and held it up to his face. He then put the key in his mouth. A deep rumble rolled from him and he grew instantly hard. Sookies essence was still on it. "Most excellent, Pam. You did exactly as I wished. Did you have a nice evening?" he said as he smiled up at her._

**_"Oh yes, Master. A most enjoyable evening. With your permission I do wish to go back again," Pam said._**

**_"Well of course, my child. Just as long as I watch."_**

**_"If that is the only way I can be with her, I agree."_**

**_"You did exactly as I ordered and was treated to a bonus I hear, so here is my credit card. Go buy whatever you wish."_**

**_"Thank you Master, anytime," Pam answered as she turned to leave his office. "Oh by the way, I now see what all the fuss is over her."_**

_*****************************************_

_**I want to thank Charlain Harris for bringing these characters to life. She owns them, but I love to play with them.**_


End file.
